Sweetpaw
|pastaffie = ''None |age = Approx. 15 moons (1.25 years) at death |death=Food poisoning |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: |namesl = Sweetkit Sweetpaw |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Windflight Poppydawn Thistleclaw Rosetail |mentor = Smallear |apps = None |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy }} Sweetpaw is a small, white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Though not seen, Sweetpaw is mentioned to Crookedjaw by her mother at a gathering. Poppydawn notes that Sweetpaw and Rosepaw are staying in camp to keep their brother, Thistlepaw, company, as he had been banned from the gathering by Smallear. Crookedjaw and Poppydawn admire their loyalty to their littermate. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Sweetkit and her siblings, Thistlekit and Rosekit, are born to Poppydawn and Windflight. She is named after Sweetbriar, Pinestar's deceased mother. :When Bluekit and Snowkit become apprentices, she and her siblings congratulate them, and Sweetkit playfully accuses her brother of boasting. Later, when Moonflower is killed, Sweetkit asks Bluepaw if she is really dead, full of grief for the dead she-cat. :She later becomes an apprentice along with her littermates, and is given Smallear as a mentor. She soon returns from a patrol with Smallear and Rosepaw. :Later, Sweetpaw joins Tawnyspots, Rosepaw, Smallear, Thistlepaw, Snowpaw, and Sparrowpelt on a leaf-gathering patrol to find water-proof leaves to keep Weedwhisker and the other elders' nests dry during leaf-bare. When RiverClan invades Sunningrocks, she is part of Stormtail's patrol along with Dappletail, Smallear, Tawnyspots, and White-eye. :Sweetpaw soon goes on a hunting patrol with Sunfall, Smallear, and Bluepaw. She is seen to have caught a fledgling and is noticed practicing battle moves with Rosepaw in the training hollow when Bluefur and Snowfur escort Featherwhisker to gather catmint. :At the Gathering, she comments to a RiverClan apprentice who claims he climbed his first tree that she thought RiverClan cats just swam. :On the night Leopardfoot is giving birth, she, Rosepaw, and Bluefur all share a bad mouse that later gives them all very painful stomachaches. Bluefur recovers fairly quickly but Rosepaw and Sweetpaw stay very ill. Goosefeather remarks that they are whiskers from StarClan. Eventually, Sweetpaw's sister, Rosepaw recovers as well, but Sweetpaw just gets more sick. Her mother, Poppydawn, stays with her while she is ill. One day, Poppydawn wakes up from a nap to find Sweetpaw dead in the apprentices den. Poppydawn pleads for her to get up. Later, her family holds a vigil for her, including Thistleclaw and Rosepaw. Thistleclaw insists on burying her by himself. :When Bluefur comes to the Moonstone to recieve her nine lives after Sunstar dies, Sweetpaw gives her the gift of hope, telling her that on the darkest night, it will be there for her. Trivia *She has been mistakenly described as a small, mottled tabby she-cat. *She has WindClan blood because her father, Windflight, is half WindClan. *Sweetpaw was the first cat in the Warriors series to be called by her name prefix, "Sweet." *She is said to be named after Sweetbriar, Pinestar's mother. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Windflight: Mother: :Poppydawn: Brother: :Thistleclaw: Sister: :Rosetail: Nephew: :Whitestorm: Grand Nephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Grand Niece: :Sorreltail: Great-Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Grand Nephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grand Nephews: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grand Nieces: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes Sweetpaw: ''Bluefur, I know how you feel. I felt it too.'' References and Citations Category:Females Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character